Más allá
by xtheshewolf
Summary: [ One-Shot ] Situado en el sexto episodio de la segunda temporada, en el que Frank decide llevar a Laurel a conocer a su familia.


Laurel paró frente a la puerta de la casa a la que Frank la había llevado. Había aceptado dejar los estudios para otro momento, había accedido a montar en su coche (aunque no fuese la primera vez, ni la última) y había dejado que la llevase hasta allí. Nunca negaría que Frank había sido un hombre misterioso, desde básicamente el primer instante en el que coincidió con su mirada, al igual que no lo haría con el hecho de que eso fue lo que realmente la había conducido a tener esa fatal atracción...

-¿Me vas a decir qué significa todo esto? -Le preguntó, posando una mano sobre su brazo, antes de que pudiese llamar a la puerta.

En el rostro del hombre se dibujó esa maldita intrigante sonrisa, una que por una parte le ponía de los nervios, pero que por otra provocaba que se encendiese como una cerilla.

-Menos mal que no eres igual de impaciente en los casos, Annalise hubiese prescindido de ti -Respondió él, clavando sus claros ojos en los de Laurel, sabiendo que a la estudiante no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. ¿La verdad? Era la mejor del grupo, y eso lo sabían todo, hasta la misma Annalise.

De los labios de Laurel salió un pequeño resoplido, a modo de queja, uno que Frank no permitió que se propagase demasiado, puesto que aprovecho la cercanía para coger el rostro de la muchacha desde su barbilla y proporcionarle un beso, uno de esos a los que ninguno de ambos estaban acostumbrados puesto que siempre habían sido partidarios a dar rienda suelta a la pasión, pero ese... En ese le expresaba que todo aquello por lo que estaban pasando no era un juego, que no era una más, se estaba abriendo y le estaba demostrando que de verdad se estaba enamorando de ella, y que ese era simplemente el primer paso de la noche.

-Confía en mí -Finalizó al separarse, y aún muy cerca de sus labios, terminó por llamar a la puerta, pudiendo comprobar perfectamente como Del Castillo aún no había puesto los pies en la tierra con ese beso, que estaba volando en otra dimensión, en una donde ese cosquilleo en el estómago era de las cosas más placenteras que había vivido nunca.

Al escuchar ruido al otro lado de la puerta, ambos se separaron y se recompusieron, aparentando que no había pasado nada aunque las personas del otro lado de la puerta, supieran perfectamente lo que ocurría, ya que Frank les mantenía al día desde hacía relativamente poco, más bien desde que lo arreglaron y lo hicieron un poco más formal.

-¡Trajiste a la muchacha! -Exclamó el hombre que les abrió la puerta, en una amplia sonrisa que casi se le salía del rostro, acomodado en una silla de ruedas.- Pasad, pasad...

Laurel se sintió un poco intimidada, no iba a mentir. Seguía sin saber donde estaba a pesar de que ya se fuese haciendo una ligera idea. La mano de Frank se posaba sobre la curva de su espalda, empujándola desde ahí hacia el interior, alentándola.

-Bienvenida a la mansión Delfino -Le susurró, al oído, en una cómplice sonrisa que esbozaba, sin molestarse en buscar su mirada, puesto que la contraria reacciona demasiado rápido, girando la cabeza.

-Espera, esto... -Laurel no daba crédito, estaba entre demasiado impresionada y demasiado emocionada. ¿De verdad la había llevado a su casa? ¿A conocer a su familia? Parecía irreal, pero era cierto, allí estaban. Si fuese por ella, se lanzaría a sus brazos para besarle hasta quedarse sin aliento, y algo le decía que Frank tenía las mismas ganas, pero ambos preferían guardar las formas y sobre todo energías para lo que lo más probable les esperase por la noche. Frank le fue presentado uno a uno a los integrantes de su familia, los cuáles le recibieron sin ningún tipo de problema, incluso parecía que se conocían de toda la vida por la forma en la que la abrazaban en las presentaciones.

Sin duda que ese había sido uno de los mayores gestos que el hombre le podría haber brindado a Laurel, y es que ella ya había realizado su pequeño esfuerzo de tratar de conocerle más profundamente, de olvidarse del atractivo hombre trajeado que era la mano derecha de su profesora y jefa, a estudiar a fondo lo que escondía en su interior, a un hombre atento, vivaracho, con su parte pícara y también cariñosa cuando quería... Y ahora le estaba abriendo una más, la de conocer a su familia, la de comprobar que procedía de un hogar humilde, en el que no existían los prejuicios... Justo todo lo contraria a la suya. Que diferentes pero iguales eran a la vez.

La cena transcurrió sin el más mínimo incidente, desde que se sentaron en la mesa charlaron de todo tipo de temas, sin quedarse sin tema de conversación, hablando de unos, de los otros...hasta que evidentemente llegaron a ese: ¿Y cómo surgió todo? Lo cierto es que los primeros pensamientos de Laurel para responder a aquello fueron divertidos.

 ** _''Bueno, pues al principio pensé que en donde se había metido durante toda mi vida, que era de ese tipo de hombres que sólo se conocían una vez en la vida. Pero luego estuvo apunto de convertirse en el mayor imbécil con el que me había cruzado, y en el momento menos pensado, me encontré besándolo, en el recibidor de la casa de mi jefa, sin saber que estaba haciendo en realidad con mi vida...aunque sintiéndome como en casa después de una eternidad''_**

Perfectamente les podía haber respondido aquello, al igual que podría haber añadido y quitado cosas, pero sin duda que Frank se le adelanta en responder.

-Es la mujer que mejor besa de todas con las que he estado -Empezó hablando, emitiendo seguidamente una pequeña risa, clavando únicamente la mirada en los ojos de su chica, la cual le lanzaba una mirada un tanto asesina por el comentario. Dejaba que lo que le rodeaba a su alrededor se desvaneciese, dejando que su mente pensase y supiese que en esa sala, únicamente estaban los dos...- Y la más guapa, además, que tiene un carácter único... No sé, pero después de todo, merece la pena haber terminado así, con alguien que logra que te evadas de todo lo que tienes cargado a las espaldas día a día. Libera -Puntualizaba, frunciendo los labios con suavidad, pensando en lo que siempre había hecho por Annalise, y todo lo que seguiría haciendo, ya no por el motivo de que era su amiga, si no porque a partir de ahí, todo suponía proteger a los chicos. A Laurel. Acabó por sonreír, negando con la cabeza, intuyendo que todos esperaban el momento en el que se ablandase aún más, pero no, el no terminaba de ser así cien por cien.- Me callo, no me vaya a escuchar Annalise -Volvió a bromear para quitarle leña al asunto, dedicándole un guiño a Laurel a la par que alzaba la copa para que todos brindasen.

Y así la noche se fue consumiendo, Del Castillo no dudó ni un segundo en ayudar a recoger los platos, la cocina, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, acabando acurrucada en uno de los sillones individuales, encima de Frank, con la mirada clavada en la televisión, pero más centrada en las caricias que su novio le iba dejando por el cuerpo, siempre llegando al limite de sus pechos, e incluso de su vientre y caderas, pero nunca yendo más allá... Ni más allá de los suaves y delicados besos que dejaba detrás de su oreja al apartar su pelo, o en su mejilla dirección a sus labios, siendo consciente de que perfectamente le podía provocar aún más con unas simples palabras salidas de tono, pero no lo hacía. No iba más allá, y no lo hacía porque ese momento cerraba como toda esa noche cargada de buenas intenciones, unas que no se basaban únicamente en unos momentos desenfrenados en el que entregaban su cuerpo al otro. Más allá, en esos instantes, no hacía falta ni que las palabras hablasen para saber que el más mínimo latir de su corazón decía: Te quiero.


End file.
